A Debt
by Priestess Luna
Summary: After 8 years, someone retrieves Kagome in the night and brings her back to the past to repay her debt. From there, Kagome finds out that with love there comes hatred and with hatred, death and regret. Discontinue
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
* * * *  
  
She felt a chill as she wrote in the last few notes for her latest shoot. Rising she turned and closed the window and shut out the cold that had been invading. She peered out into the night to see that the sky had become dark with clouds, the moon's light had long since been shut out. Glancing at her clock she groaned. Nearly midnight and she was still wide-awake. She tossed back her long dark hair and sighed as she sat back into the chair at her desk. She looked down at her notes and sighed heavily at all the work she had done. She closed the book quickly not wanting to look at it any longer.  
  
She stretched and decided that if she was ever going to get any sleep she should shut off the light and lay down. As she sat on the corner of her bed she closed her eyes as images came to mind. It had been 8 years and still she could see everything as clearly as she had when she was 15. She shook her head, angry with herself. She reached for the light switch and crawled into her bed pulling the covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would take her, take her away from the visions. Tonight was not an anniversary that she wished to remember.  
  
He watched silently, a smirk on his handsome lips. It had been a long 8 years and he had been watching her. It was a pity that she didn't come back to him. He wouldn't be forced into the position to bring her back against her will. She had grown since then. Even more beautiful then she was before. It brought back the painful memories of what she had done to him. Too bad she won't wake to see the next morning or her photo shoot. He would never allow her to escape him again. After 8 long years, she would repay her debt to him.  
  
Slowly he crawled to the window, careful not to break any branches or cause any unnecassary noise. He peered in, his eyes watching her stomach rise and fall slowly, showing she was very much asleep. It made his job all the more easier. He then stood up, climbing into the window she had forgotten to close in her haste to sleep. He silently walked over to her bedside, watching her with pure hate, lust, and love in his amber eyes. It was too bad she would hate him after this. He would of loved to be with her in more ways then she could imagine.  
  
Smirking to himself, he pulled the covers back, careful not to wake her. He watches as her breasts appeared, covered by fabric that did them little modesty in the demon's eyes. Her flat stomach appeared afterwards, followed by her long creamy legs that he couldn't help but imagine being wrapping around him as they made love while she was in heat. He shuddered slightly, feeling himself harden under these thoughts. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and stood up, looking around the room to see if she still had it.  
  
It was important he brought it back. His brother wouldn't appreaciate anything less. A glimmer caught the corner of his eyes, bringing a delightful grin to his lips. This was easier then he thought. She had kept it and it seemed she wore it around her neck, very often. It must of become precious to her over the years. Too bad she had to part with it. Yet orders were orders and he wasn't one to go against orders.  
  
He walked over to the desk, grasping the Shikon no Tama in his hand. Its light brightening in his hand, surprising him greatly. The jewel responded to a being's heart whether it was good or bad. His was bad yet the jewel glowed, singaling that he was good despite his cruel acts in the world. This couldn't help but bring enormous relief and regret to his heart, finding figuring out what the old crone Kaede had meant.  
  
He remembered her words quite easily, since they had shaken him in the greatest way. "Ye is what ye choses to be. Ye meant nothing to the world if thee doesn't believe in thy heart. Ye is not evil nor good. Thy heart is the most important part of thee. Ye might go through life and never think, thee then not live. Ye might go through life and never feel, thee then not live. Ye might go through life and feel and think, thee then will live. Thy heart is thy mind and body. Thy heart is thee life worth living. Thy heart is nothing without thy life inside thee."  
  
He sighs, shaking his head of these memories. Now was not the time to ponder the old crone's words. For now, he had a job to do. Turning towards the girl still sleeping, he couldn't help but feel great remoarse towards the lovely figure sleeping right in front of him. Too bad she wouldn't remember anything of the night before. With that last thought, he walked towards the bed and gathered the sleeping beauty in his arms. He then took off into the night, whispering the words that Kagome had said to him so long ago. "L'est del sole. L'ovest della luna. Sotto le stelle, esseremo insieme ancora....."  
  
* * * *  
  
Translation for L'est del sole. L'ovest della luna. Sotto le stelle, esseremo insieme ancora....  
  
(East of the sun. West of the moon. Under the stars, we will be together again.)  
  
Translation for the old crone Kaede's words:  
  
Basically, it says he is nothing without love and he will never live until he thinks and feels about it as well. His life is love and love is nothing without his life.  
  
Thank you for reading the first chapter of The Debt. I hope you liked it. Sorry its so short. Just couldn't make it any longer. Have to save some suspense to find out who Kagome's masked demon is. Is it Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha? You have to look and read closely to find out.  
  
Until next time readers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." She whispered quietly to herself as her eyes opened to reveal confused blue orbs. She cursed herself for allowing his name to fall from her lips. She sat up glancing wildly around the room. After finding nothing out of the ordinary she pulled the covers closer to her, relaxing into the warmth they provided her. She had dreamed he had come for her. Come to see her again and make her pay for what she did to him. And thank god it was only a dream. Dreams couldn't hurt her. It just wasn't possible.  
  
"Anything is possible, my lovely ningen. You just don't always know what is and what isn't." A voice said from her left that belonged to an amber eyed demon by the name of  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!" She gasped, her eyes widening in horror. "No! It can't be...What are you doing here?" She turned around to her left and stared at him, a whimper escaping her shaking frame. Her worst nightmare had come alive. He was back and he wanted her. She could smell it all over him. His arousal and lust for her.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone else, wench? Fluffy over there isn't the only demon in these woods." A second voice said to her right that belonged to another amber eyed demon by the name of  
  
"Inuyasha!!" She cried, tears gathering in her eyes. She started to weakly crawl away from both of the demons, her body trembling with each sob. "No! No! Please no. I can't take it. Let this dream end! Please!" She buried her face in her knees curling up into a ball, in a weak attempt to protect herself from the two demons. The covers were left unnoticed and unused in her attempt to get away from them, leaving her body revealed and even more tempting in their eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl with pity and lust, shaking his head at her weak attempt to protect herself from them. She was only human and was surrounded by two demons. How could she be so innocent yet cruel in his eyes? He didn't know yet he would ask her that question when the time came. For now, it was time to tell her why she was here. That would be at least a somewhat noble thing to do. "Kagome...."  
  
The girl's sobs ceased as she looked up, her eyes puffy and red. She hiccupped slightly, trying to wipe away the tears. "What do you want Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha?" Her voice cracked slightly, trying to keep herself from crying in front of them and letting them see how scared she was.  
  
"I would say that is none of your business wench yet since we have know each other since you were 15, I will tell you. Kagome, my very tempermental and beautiful wench, you are here to repay your debt to us. It has been 8 years in your world and ours. The deal said 8 years would be long enough for you to finish high school and college and get your life started. Then we could take you and you would be ours always. Yet you went back on your word. You blocked the well and betrayed me and tricked Sesshoumaru. You injured our pride and reputations. You will pay for what you did Kagome. You will be ours and there is nothing you can do to stop us." He replied, his eyes dark with hatred and anger.  
  
"My half-brother is right. You owe us for letting you go back or must I remind you of our deal? You were the one to make it up. We did not. If it is anyone's fault that we had to result to this, it is yours. You must know Kagome, we did love you 8 years ago. Now we hate and loathe you. If I had my way, I would kill you right here and now. Yet I cannot. We must put you through the same torture you put us through. This is our new deal and you will know agony, pain, regret, hatred, love, passion and lust by the end of it."  
  
The girl, Kagome, whimpered as they said this, horror creeping into her eyes. No. This couldn't be happening to her. She had thought she had escaped them so long ago. It just couldn't be true. Yet there they were. They were back to haunt her and remind her of the life she wanted to leave behind. She never wanted them to love her or even cause her to become a kitsune demon. She knew that she could never change the past but she sure tried. She had thought she had succeeded yet here they were to show her that she failed.   
  
"Oh come now." He said, his voice changing from caring to mockery. "Are you really that surprised to see us?" One of his brows rose. "You did   
  
call me at least in a way." He laughed at her horror filled expression, as he slowly walked towards her. He held out a hand to her, his eyes dancing with mockery, lust and anger. "You know Kagome, you are very beautiful when you are scared."  
  
A whimper escaped her lips, as she tried to crawl even further away from him. She hated the look in his eyes. The lust for what he couldn't have and the anger that he knew that she hated him with all her heart. She felt her back hit somewhat and let her hand reach behind her, to see what it was. Her hand felt something hard and soft at the same time. She gasped in horror as she felt arms wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She knew it was Inuyasha, since Sesshoumaru was still in front of her.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared silently at his brother, hatred and lust starting to build up as he watched his beautiful ningen cower in fear. It was too bad she wasn't aroused like him and his brother. Then the fun could begin. He felt himself harden at that thought, cursing himself for being turned on the littlest thought. He looked at his brother and nodded, his eyes fully displaying the lust and anger he felt. It was now time to start the debt and let Kagome feel the agony, pain, passion, hatred, regret, lust, and love that they felt.  
  
Inuyasha grinned mockingly at his brother as he pulled Kagome even closer to him. He could smell her fear and hatred towards him and his brother. He laughed slightly, letting his hold on her tighten. He moved his head 'till his mouth was almost touching her ear. His hot breath sent shivers up and down her spine. He heard her whimper, his lust for her growing even more. He knew he had to have her, even if his brother was in the room. He ran his tongue around the outer edge of her ear, sliding it in and around every fold. He whispered, lust clearly heard in his voice. "I will have you my lovely and beauitful wench."  
  
Whimpers dared to escape her lips, as her body tingled all over at his tongues actions. She dared to speak, wanting to know why he was doing this to her. "Inuyasha...Why?" She croacked slightly, her voice broken and out of breath.  
  
Inuyasha almost laughed in triumph, as he felt her leaning against him even more. He nuzzled her neck, nibbling lightly on her tender pale skin. He loved the taste. It tasted like honey yet smelled of sakura bloosoms. This was driving him nuts and he knew it was the same for his brother. He could see the bulge appearing in his pants, as he continued to tease Kagome with his tongue and make her aroused for them. He sniffed her again, smelling her arousal and somthing else that surprised him greatly.  
  
Quickly, he pushed her away from him, his eyes dark with lust, anger, and surprise. He whispered angrily, glaring at her with hatred that surprised even himself. "You're in heat, aren't you wench? And if I am not mistaken, a demon as well?"  
  
Kagome gasped and whimpered, turning her head towards him. Tears escaped her blue orbs, as her body shook silently.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Inuyasha took off out of the room with Sesshoumaru following at his heels, surprised at what his brother said. So it was true. The blood did turn her into a demon like them. So she was just as powerful as them and even more beautiful then before. This caused a problem to their plans and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad one. With that he left, closing the door silently behind them.  
  
Kagome looked in their direction, anger, lust, and agony building up inside her. She cried in horror and collasped on the bed, her head burying itself in the pillow. It was true. They will may her pay and even before one day had gone by, she already felt three of the emotions that they promised her. How she hated them. O she hated them.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hope you liked it. I may change this to R. Let me know what you think. Thnkz.  
  
Till next time readers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
* * * *  
  
Inuyasha watched his brother pace back and forth, knowing that his punishment for his outburst would come soon. Things had changed over the years between the two inu-youkai brothers. They no longer tried to kill each other and started to act like a family, with the addition of Sesshoumaru's adoptive pups, Ayame, Kaori, and Kaida. Inuyasha himself had long given up on Kikyo and had become one of the most desirable inu-youkai in the world, second to his brother of course. Now Kagome, the miko wench now turned youkai, was back. Everything was now different and he was no longer the hanyou he was 8 years ago.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in fustration and confusion, not knowing what to do this time. It was very unlike him not to know what to do, since he was always the one ready to go out and kill 8 years ago. Now, he thought things through and tried to think of ways of overcoming situations without resulting to killing or murdering. He was now a youkai of morals, respect, and had a reputation that may one day exceed his brother's. He didn't want that though. He wanted what every man wanted. He wanted a mate and pups, to help ensure his name and family's future. Most of all, he just wanted to be happy.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and looked at his half-brother, hearing the sigh loud and clear. He knew why he was sighing. It was the same reason why he was pacing. He didn't know what to do now that Kagome was back. Things had changed over the years and he didn't know if the ningen would accept it. When she had left, she had a future and an adoptive son who gave his blood to save the girl no woman that loved him more then life itself. She had left them all in a hurry, not even saying goodbye to that demon exterminator and perverted sorry excuse of a monk. She had left everything hanging and it took them years to rebuild everything that was almost destroyed by that damn girl who was too selfish for her own good. She may have been only 18 when she left but she had no right to do that to anyone, no matter how much they kept her from going forward.  
  
Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, he looked at his brother, his face emotionless as usual. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a deep breath before speaking. "Inuyasha, your behavior in the other room was not very acceptable and I wish that you restrain yourself for future meetings. Understood, half-breed?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned at his brother, laughter dancing in his usually cold eyse. "Fine Fluffy, I will restrain myself as you command. Though I must tell you, I haven't been a half-breed for 5 years and you know that. So don't call me that anymore. It just isn't an insult as it used to be." He almost laughed out loud as he saw the anger and embarassment reflected on his usually emotionless brother's face. This was how things were now. They no longer argued or tried to kill each other. They ocassionally fought like brothers do but mostly just joked around with each other and treated each other as brothers and best friends would.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and let a grin grace his lips, letting his normal emotionless and stern composure disappear for a few seconds. He nodded his head and touched his brother's shoulder with his right arm, patting it lightly. He spoke, his voice smooth and confident. "Alright, Inu. I will remember that. Now enough of this. What are we to do about the little ningen in the other room?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed at his brother calling the demoness a ningen. A smirk appeared on his handsome face, answering his brother's question. "Don't you mean Demoness, Fluffy? I don't think she will like being called a human ningen and whore. She really isn't one. She is as powerful as us and we should try treating her like the other demonesses we have met. She is our bitch and that is what it will come to be."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, an eyebrow raised. "Our bitch? Really? You just forget one thing little brother. You have to mate with a demoness for her to become your bitch. And if I recall correctly, you haven't done that yet." He let a mirroring smirk grace his lips, knowing he had cornered his brother at his own words. That what they were like now. They tested each other's limits and he already knew his brother's. And he saw that at that very moment, Inuyasha's limit was at the brink.  
  
"Shut up, Fluffy. You Bastard. Of course I haven't mated with her. I have no reason to even want her to be my bitch or mate for life. And it seems that someone had already beaten me to her. I could smell that she wasn't a virgin. Is there something you have been hiding from me, o mighty brother of mine?" Amused Inuyasha, knowing he had tested his brother's patience.  
  
His eyes narrowed dangerously, his voice strained with anger and fustration. "It is none of your concern, Inu. It is in the past and let it stay there. I am not in the mood to play this game with you. Now lets get back to the main con-"  
  
"My lords, dinner will be ready in a half an hour."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and glared at Jaken, knowing he would have to kill the toad later. He nodded his head, his face emotionless. "We will be right there, Jaken. Go tell my children to dress appropriately and tell Lady Kagome that she must dress formally tonight. She will be meeting some old friends."  
  
Jaken bowed his head and nodded, knowing exactly what that meant. He then backed away out of the room, closing the doors as he did. He sighed in relief, running off to find the demoness that his lords had so generously brought home with them.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back to Inuyasha, his face blank of any feeling. "Come, brother. We must greet the Lords and Ladies of the surrounding lands. I also heard her highness and her consort will be joining us tonight with some old friends."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, his face mirroring his brother's perfectly. "Very well, brother. Let us go."  
  
With that, the two brothers walked out of the room to change and back to their rooms where they may dress to impress their collegues yet also, the future Lady of the Western Lands.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kagome had stopped crying a while ago, her eyes now puffy and red. She was tired of waiting for something to happen, since no one had come to see her and she had no clue where she was. She walked around and tried to take in the surroundings of her room, watching closely for any signs of movement. It was rather large and spacious, with purple walls and white furniture. A dresser, desk, and lounge chair rested against the wall across from her. A window seat with rather nice purple decorative pillows to the left wall while the bed was in the middle and the entrance to an outdoor closed in bathing spring to her right. A lamp post rested to the side of the canopy bed, silky purple and white sheets decorating it.   
  
She loved her room already, now admiring the painting that decorated the walls and two wide windows near the window seat. The blinds that hung down were a light tinted purple, falling nicely in place. A painting near the window caught her eye of a very beautiful woman with long silky silver hair and ambers for eyes wearing a very beautiful lilac dress that showed her every curve and framed her body perfectly. She approached it, knowing this lady had to be important and she read the name that was written at the bottom of the frame. "Lady Nadeshiko, Jewel of the Western Lands. Loving mother, wife, and daughter."  
  
Kagome gasped and backed away from the painting, her eyes not being able to leave the face of the demoness. Realization hit her like a bullet, realizing whose mother she must be and this must of been her room. She swallowed deeply and spoke, her voice quiet and filled with awe. "You are the former Lady of the Western Lands and mother of Sessho-"  
  
"I see you have found the picture of my father's, mother. He must of found you special enough to put you in her room. You do know that this was my grandmother's, the Lady Nadeshiko's room?" Replied a voice from behind her.  
  
She jumped and turned, her eyes meeting those of none other then a rather cute youkai kid that could be no older then 9. He had stunning forest green eyes and the cutest face you have ever seen. He had tossled brown hair and a cute little brown tail that made him look like a fox. She recognized him right away. She choked as she spoke, not believeing her eyes. "Shippo?"  
  
The youkai kid looked at her, his eyes holding confusion in their depths. "How do you know my old name? No one calls me by that anymore. My name is Prince Kaori of the Western Lands. My father is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and my mother died when I was five. And who are you, my lady? I haven't seen you around here before."  
  
Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes, not believeing her ears. He didn't recognize her. Her adoptive son that she loved so much didn't recognize her. It was all her fault. She had left him without saying goodbye and because of that, he chose to forget her and become the son of the youkai she hated more then anything. Sesshoumaru. The name tasted bitter on her tongue. How she hated that name more then anything. Because of him, she lost everything and now, he had come back to haunt her and take everything she had worked so hard for.   
  
Kaori didn't seem to notice that Kagome was crying and asked his question again. "Who are you, my lady?"  
  
Before she could reply, a knock sounded at the door. She sighed in relief and spoke, her voice shakey and strained. "Come in."  
  
A ugly green toad's head peeked out from behind the door. "My lady, the Lord Sesshoumaru has asked you to dress formally. He says that some old friends are coming to visit. And young master, your father asks for you to help prepare your sisters and yourself for tonight's dinner. He is planning to introduce you to your future bride."  
  
Kaori nodded and bowed to Kagome, who curtised in return remembering her lessons that her grandfather had given her before he died. She thanked him silently as she watched her adoptive son walk out of the room and the toad disappearing behind him.  
  
Kagome sighed and collapsed to the ground, not believing. She cried silently and stayed like that for a minute or two, realizing what she had done. Because of her, she had lost her family, adotive son, friends, and past. She had ruined everything because she had wanted to have a future. Now it seemed like it was all for nothing. Her son didn't remember her, her daughter was dead, the man she hated more then anything was holding her captive, and she was stuck in a situation that she wished to escape. Things couldn't get any worse.  
  
She heard a crackle of thunder outside and sighed, standing up. She wiped away her tears and walked towards the spring, not looking behind. If what they wanted was a lady, she would give it to them. Higurashi Kagome was dead. She wanted to bury that name in the past, knowing all the sorrow it had brought her. Now she would be who she was meant to be and who her father, the former Lord of the Southern Lands, wished she would be. She was Lady Saori Kitsune, the Lady of the Eastern Lands and Mother of its deceased heir.  
  
* * * *  
  
Please review and stay tuned for the next part of the Debt. Thankz for reading. 


End file.
